1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supporting structures for use during construction, and more particularly to novel systems and methods for supporting decking for workmen above ground level in residential or other construction projects similar in nature.
2. The Background Art
Scaffolding has long been of both utility and concern in construction. In many state as well as in federal regulations, detailed specifications of requirements apply to "riggers" and their craft. Scaffolding may be thought of as decking for supporting materiel, workman, tools, and the like, above or below a common surface.
For example, a workman may stand on the ground while laying brick, working on certain woodwork, while wiring, and so forth. In construction of large, multi-storied buildings, special decking may be laid specifically for use during construction. Many feet above ground level, scaffolding built from the ground up becomes impractical. However, scaffolding may be used within a few stories' distance of the ground.
Scaffolding presents several problems. To provide proper structural strength, scaffolding is typically quite heavy. Moreover, special riggers' licensing may be required for use of scaffolding. In residential construction, the commitment of time and manpower for setting up and taking down scaffolding support may represent a substantial fraction of the task for which such scaffolding is set up in the first place.
Ladders are limited in their utility. Ladders must be moved frequently. Ladders may not be positionable readily both inside and outside the envelope of a building at all stages of construction where scaffolding may be useful or required. The weight, bulk, manpower, lack of flexibility in application, awkwardness in working indoors or in semi-finished areas, and the like add to the difficulty and expense of using conventional scaffolding.
What is needed is a simplified system for supporting workmen, tools, and materials, a distance above ground level suitable to facilitate several common tasks. For example, decking suitable for working near a top plate of a residential construction wall is necessary. A support for decking positionable to support a workman installing soffits, fascia, installing trusses, and working on other projects that cannot readily be reached from the ground, is needed.
A support system is needed that is easily portable. A system that can be set up and taken down in a minimum amount of time, while occupying a minimum of space during storage and transport is needed. Such a system capable of extending over a substantial working area upon deployment is needed. Likewise needed is a system that can be set up by a single workman. Adjustability in height, length, distance from a bearing wall and the like are preferable.
Preferably, such a system can hang from a top plate. It should adjust to a variety of widths of top plates. Simple removal from the top plate after closure of soffits, sheathing, and the like about walls and ceilings would be very useful.
A system is needed that does not require significant penetrations into a structure, and which can be used both interior and exterior to a bearing wall of a house. A system that could be used even when a building in initial stages of framing, and yet during stages of semi-finished condition inside or outside a wall, would be beneficial. A system is needed that is easily operable (e.g. adjustable, carriable, deployable, etc.) with a single hand, or by a single user.
What is needed is a deck or scaffold support that can be climbed readily by some support mechanism in order to quickly adjust the height of a deck. A system that is fail safe, such as being non-separable during adjustment, does not require multiple hands or adjustment, does not require precision alignments by a user, does not require eyes of a user to be located in a difficult position for adjustment, and does not require dismantling or removal in order to be adjusted, would be extremely efficient.
A system that provides for plank positioning close to and distanced from a wall, selectively at the choice of a user is needed. A system that can be collapsible or ready-storage and transport with a minimum of fitting and assembly for use would be extremely handy and efficient in use of manpower.
A deck or scaffold support is needed that provides simple adjustment of deck positions vertically and operational adjustment horizontally. The ability to work on open walls comprised merely of studs, or to work on closed walls, and even perhaps to work on partially bricked walls, would be preferred.